


Now that I've found you

by Insane1001



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anger, Gen, Worried Roman, Worried Seth, Worried boys, apparently its a thing I like to write, lost boy, panicked boys, why do a lot of my stories have dean being lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insane1001/pseuds/Insane1001
Summary: Dean is nowhere to be found and his boys are running out of time to find him.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley & Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley & Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Now that I've found you

Seth stopped outside the entrance-way, glancing around for any sign of Roman or Dean before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. They would enter through the crowd soon, in 15 minutes. Taking the few minutes he had alone before Roman and Dean showed up to wet his hair, a plan already formulating in his mind for their match.

Minutes later the sound of heavy footsteps made Seth look up, only to see Roman walking towards him, his hair already soaked through. Seth sent him a quick grin before turning around to face the entryway, only to pause mid movement and swing back around to face Roman, who was running his fingers through his hair before pushing it all back.

“Where’s Dean?” Seth questioned, moving to the side to glance behind Roman, a part of him hoping that he couldn’t see Dean because he wasn’t in his field of vision, but he was met with empty space.

Roman’s head snapped up to look at him, “what do you mean?” He asked, confusion filling his voice. “He was with you.” Roman stated as he glanced around the area.

Seth shook his head, “no, no he was with you, Roman,” Seth argued, his voice rising.

Roman and Seth stood for a moment, the silence bearing down on them as they faced each other before they both muttered, “shit,” at the same time. 

Both men headed off down the hallway in a mad scramble. 

There was a stiffness to their strides as they kept their movements restrained and were stopping themselves from breaking out into a full sprint, as the panic starting to unfold within them when Dean’s location continued to elude them. 

With their limited time frame, they had to narrow down the locations of where to look for their missing team mate before they split up and headed off.

Roman headed straight to the locker room, looking around wildly for any sign of Dean, other than his luggage and when he found no sign of him he headed back to where he and Seth had split up, stopping people along the way to ask if they had seen their wayward team member. 

Seth had headed straight for catering, figuring Dean was probably getting something to eat or drink before their match and had just lost track of time, and with every vending machine he had spotted there had been no sign of Dean. 

When there was no sign of Dean in catering, Seth gave a defeated sigh before heading back to Roman. Already starting to adjust his game plan for their match, and with less than 5 minutes and them not being able to find Dean anywhere, it was likely they would have to pull some tricks out of their sleeves to win the match tonight.

Seth fell into step with Roman and they automatically moved into a jog to get back to their entrance area as fast as possible. Disappointment filled him when there was still no sign of Dean anywhere with Roman, and when Seth sent him a quick glance, Roman had shaken his head with a grimace.

“I guess we must go out without him and hope he shows up during the match,” Seth stated, running a hand down his face.

Turning the corner, both men came to a stop as they spotted Dean sitting on one of the equipment boxes crammed against the wall, munching on a handful of chips. 

Dean perked up at seeing the two of them, throwing his bag of chips to the side as he slid off the box and strode up to them with a bright eyes and a face full of confusion.

“Where have you guys been? We’re going to be late.” Dean asked, eyes moving between the two of them.

They stood there for a moment in silence as a stormy look overtook Seth’s face and he took a step forward.

“I’m going to strangle him. I mean it this time, Roman. He’s dead.” Seth growled as Roman moved to grab at his arm, while Dean started grinning at the two of them.

Roman glanced between the two men, before patting Seth on the back, “unfortunately we need him and you can’t kill a puppy. The guilt will kill you.” 

Seth gave a sigh and grumbled under his breath. “I don’t care, I’m still going to kill the brat.” Throwing a glare at Dean and ignoring the amused look on Roman’s face. 

Dean moved in closer, his dimples popping as he grinned at the two of them. Roman moved to ruffle his curls. He was always weak for his boy, especially when his dimples popped out when he smiled.

“Let’s head out there,” he said, ushering Dean and Seth over to the entrance just in time for their music to start.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @LunaticDesertChild


End file.
